Truth or Dare
by ShishanoSakura
Summary: A girls evening is fun, right? What will happen when the men come into the room at the exact moment that they are playing 'Truth or Dare' will they join, or go away? What happens when Yuuki is dared to play 'Seven minutes in Heaven' with the person next to her, the exact person she has a crush on – Kuran Kaname.


**Title:** Truth or Dare.**  
Author:** ShishanoSakura.**  
Rating: **NC 17+ (M on FFnet)**  
Summary:** A girls evening is fun, right? What will happen when the men come into the room at the exact moment that they are playing 'Truth or Dare' will they join, or go away? What happens when Yuuki is dared to play 'Seven minutes in Heaven' with the person next to her, the exact person she has a crush on – Kuran Kaname.  
**Couple:** Kaname and Yuuki  
**Category:** Vampire Knight**  
Chapters:** One-shot/One-shots.**  
Status:** Finished**  
Year Completed:** 2013

**Comments:** I had Saturday a girls night with my friends, because they came over for a few days. So we played _Truth or Dare_, I always loved that game but you don't really want to play it with my friends after one round. They twisted the came into _Seven minutes in Heaven_, on that moment I was grateful that my fiancé was playing and sat next to me, because I was dared to play Seven minutes in Heaven with my fiancé, o.O – That's how I got this idea to make a one-shot.

**Warning:** I am rating this M/MA for adult themes and embarrassing situations, curse words. This is really OOC and AUish, they are still vampires but there is no Cross Academy or something like that. Kaname is still a pureblood and Yuuki is a pureblood too only then from another family, no brother/sister relationship (even if they are not real 'brother and sister')

Poll: Go to my profile to vote for the next story I am going to make after _Live of an Concubine_. You see there the 2 choices you can make out and you can chose 2 choices, who the most ones has a vote I will chose that one.

Notifications: This is in P.O.V it's not really in the story line itself, the characters are more based on Yuuki's P.O.V or Kaname's P.O.V

* * *

**TRUTH OR DARE.**

**By ShishanoSakura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_15 July, 2013 – Girls House._

It would be an amazing evening/night for Yuuki and her friends, because they were going to have a sleepover. When they had a sleepover it was always so much fun, they talked about – boys, dating, love life and all kind of other things, mostly they did each other hair and then the nails or something else. And at the end when it was getting night they played 'Truth or Dare' mostly it was innocent question like: Q: With who are you in love? But tonight, it was different, really different.

_Time set back – 17:00_

_Yuuki P.O.V_

I heard the bell of my house door and ran downstairs towards the door. I turned the knob and saw all my friends standing there – Sayori, Ruka and Rima. It was so going to be fun, I cannot wait till we go upstairs. I let the girls in my house and we all gave each other a hug. "Yuuki!" I was jumped by Sayori, I laughed with her and hugged her back. We walked together upstairs towards my bedroom that was quite big for a girl of 17, but I didn't care. We walked inside my room and they all laid there sleeping bags on the ground by the television, we sat on the sleeping bags and looking at the TV that was playing some comedy.

"We should play Truth or Dare!" Ruka suddenly said and we looked at her, she had a grin plastered over her face and an evil glint in her eyes. I swallowed and nodded my head, the other girls nodded to and we started the game.

"Who want to go first?" Ruka asked and looked at everyone, I raised my hand and smiled. Ruka smiled in return.

I looked towards the three and thought about who I would chose. My eyes caught Rima and I smirked. "Rima! Truth or Dare?" I saw Rima swallow and I grinned at her, she was always so innocent with these games.

"Truth." We sighed in defeat that she didn't take a Dare. I thought for a moment and a smirk slowly came up my face, I laid down plat on my sleeping bag and smirked evilly. "Rima, did you ever had sex with Senri?" Rima blushed scarlet and turned her head towards the side, I smirked and waited for her answer.

"Hai." She whispered lowly, I smirked and stood up. "Rima, I didn't hear you!" she looked up at me and whispered another time, I still didn't hear her good and the other girls really didn't hear her. I asked her another time and she swallowed.

"YES!" she finally yelled and I fell on the ground in a fit of laughter, Rima was sometimes so fun to pester. Now was Ruka's turn, I wanted to know what she had in her sleeve because she was still smirking.

I then heard the door bell and frowned, that weird.. I didn't invite someone else, right? I stood up and walked downstairs, when I opened the door I was meet with a lazy Senri a smiling Aidou and Kain they looked like he was dragged out of bed and.. and Kaname, I blushed again when I felt eyes eyeing me, I looked down at my attire and my blush deepened. I was only wearing panties and a bra! With red lace, _lace_! I was so embarrassed, I swallowed and slowly stepped behind the door.

"A-ano.. what c-can I d-do for you g-guys?" I swallowed again and I was almost crushed in the wall by Aidou when he ran into the hall followed by the others.

"Ruka invited us towards your sleepover!" a happy, really happy Aidou said and smiled brightly, you could just see the stars shining in his eyes. I swallowed again and grabbed a jacket from the peg and put it on my half naked body. The first thing I did when I heard the news was screaming Ruka's name.

"RUKA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and saw the guys cover their sensitive ears. I heard evil laughter coming from upstairs and I could just see the smirk on her face, I swallowed again the lump that formed in my throat and closed the door. I sighed and then walked past the guys upstairs.

When I was upstairs the guys still stood downstairs, I sighed in frustration. "Come one then!" they finally walked upwards and saw that all their jackets were off. I looked at Kaname and felt like fainting at that moment and blushing crimson, he was wearing a midnight blue shirt with the three first buttons unbuttoned, you could see a bit of his muscles and it looked heavenly! I was shook out of my own imagination by the still going laughter form inside my room.

Sighing I walked into my room with them followed, I sat on the sleeping bag and everyone chose a bag to seat on. Kain sitting next to his girlfriend Ruka, Aidou sitting next to his girlfriend Sayori, Senri sitting next to his girlfriend Rima and Kaname sitting exactly behind me and his long legs out next to mine, if I only moved centimeter I would lay in his chest and that would be so embarrassing.

I cleared my throat an all eyes were on me, "We were just playing Truth or Dare, care to join?" I looked around and all the boys gave a smirk even Kaname! I can't believe that he even knew how to smirk, and definitely a sexual smirk. I swallowed and looked around the room for an exit, seeing only Kaname arms and legs.

"What kind of Truth or Dare, Hmm.. we can play with the rules and make it another Truth or Dare." I looked at Rima who looked bored as hell and then at Senri who suggested the idea, I looked at him and the hold my shoulders up. "Why not? It sounds fun to play with the rules." I hoped it would be fun, seeing those smirks on their faces proved that it would be fun.

"Alright, we can ask and tell anybody what we want, it can be something embarrassing and something.. sexual." Slowly I got crimson cheeks and the others girls too, I think we were all embarrassed at such a game but if that would mean more fun I would be willingly to sacrifice something.

"Okay, we do it." I finally said after some minutes and the girls nodded in approval.

I turned around to face Kaname and he was still smirking at me, I gave him an sly smile. "Kaname, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I titled my chin up and crawled towards Ruka, I whispered something into her ear and she whispered something back, we both grinned at each other and whispered again. At the last statement we both got into a fit of laughter and hugged each other while tiny tears streamed down our faces. We both looked at Kaname and smirked in his direction, I saw his Adam's apple move and grinned.

I crawled back towards my place and looked at him while a smirk made his way up towards my lips. "Kaname.. I dare you to throw a bucket of ice cold water over you." His eyes widen for a split second. I looked around and everyone stared at Kaname before the whole room filled with laughter. I was now happy that Ruka gave me this idea because I first wanted to do something else. When the laughter died down we looked all at Kaname and heard a long tired sigh.

"Fine, I will do it." I jumped and walked towards the bedroom with everyone following behind. When Kaname was in the bathroom he begin unbuttoning his shirt but I hold up a finger, "Naha! Clothes on." His eyes widened now more and he sighed before walking towards the bath and stepped in with his shirt and trousers on.

I asked Ruka's help to raise the emmer with ice cold water and walked with it towards where Kaname stood, when I stood before him I gave a smile and he smiled back and at that moment the emmer tipped and the water fell over Kaname, he bit his finger and blood flowed down his finger. I could see that by him biting his finger that he was trying not to scream or curse in every language he knew.

When the bucket was empty I gave him a towel and Kaname licked his finger clean and the wound healed instantly. Kaname dried his hair and turned towards me, I smiled again at him and did something really bold, I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yuuki.. can I have dry clothes now?" I thought for a moment and then sighed, "Yes." I grabbed his wet hand and lead him towards my parent's bedroom, my father must have something for Kaname. I closed the door behind me when Kaname was in the room and walked towards the closet, opening and looking inside. I found a silk crème shirt and black slacks, I did something really embarrassing, I opened the drawer were the underwear from my father was lying, I picked up briefs and folded it by the other clothes. Turning around my eyes almost bulged out of my sockets when I saw Kaname almost half naked, his shirt was off and he was not unbuttoning his pants.

"Kaname!" I screamed in embarrassment and he looked up smirking, I handed him his clothes and walked fast past him only to be stopped by his arms. "What's wrong, Yuuki?" I felt his hands cradle my red cheek and I blushed even more, I felt my jacket slowly soaking by my back and where his arms were laying – by my breasts. I felt the cold water slip through it and my nipple slowly got hard, I bit my lips to keep stopping form moaning.

I was slowly turned around and sandwiched against the wall and Kaname, I looked up at Kaname with innocent eyes. His head slowly came by mine and then his lips fell on mine, I kissed him back and played with his hair. The kiss soon grew more heated and I felt hands cradle up my thighs and my mouth being opened by his tongue, moaning I stroked his chest and trailed down his stomach.

My bra was undone and Kaname was trailing kisses down towards my breasts. My head was thrown back into the wall when he took one of my nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the bud, biting my lip to keep quiet from moaning out his name.

My pantie skirt soon fell onto the ground and I felt fingers rub me slowly, making me slowly wet while I was being kissed passionately. Kaname's trousers fell onto the ground and I saw the huge bulge in his black briefs and softly blushed. I grinded my hips into his hips and heard a growl coming from him, I was kissed deeper.

My panties fell onto the ground and my legs were spread apart, I felt Kaname nudged my entrance and felt him slowly push in. Kaname was about to break my hymen when we were loud disturbed by knocking, Kaname stayed still and looked at the door with red eyes, I hoped the knocking would stop but it just kept coming.

Kaname pulled out of me and dressed with lighting speed while I did my bra good and my panties and then my hair in the good bun it was before. I looked in the mirror and saw my slightly swollen lips and some blood, I whipped my lips clean and smelled the air, I didn't pick my arousal up so I was safe. Looking around the room I saw Kaname nowhere and then he was in front of me.

"We will finished this later, Yuuki." He whispered in my ear and I looked down at his body, my father's clothes fit him good only the shirt was a little too tight so you saw most of his muscles when he moved. We both looked towards the door when it was opened and there stood Aidou, he looked at us and then smiled. "Are you two coming or not?" I smiled at the boy and then followed outside.

I walked into the room and sat on my spot and Kaname sat behind me, only now a little closer so I could feel him hard against my rear, I tried hard not to blush or stutter. After a few seconds of calming myself I cleared my throat.

"Who is now?" I said in a clear voice of domination and the others looked at me surprised to hear me talk like that.

"Ruka is." I suddenly giggled and looked at my waist, Kaname's hands were tickling me. I swayed his hands away and mockingly looked at him, giving a warning, he only smirked and remained in his position – with his hands on his thighs. I looked at Ruka and then at the others.

"Ruka, Truth or Dare?" Aidou asked excitedly.

"Truth." I wanted to make chicken sounds but I wanted to also hear the question so I waited for Aidou to ask the question.

"Were you and are you still in love with Lord Kaname?" her cheeks turned slightly pink and she coughed, I looked at Kain he had fire in his eyes and was glaring at Aidou, if looks could kill he would have died many, _many _times already.

We turned towards Ruka when she began to speak again. "Yes and No." Kain calmed down slightly but was still mad and shooting draggers at Aidou, it was slightly fun to see Kain doing that to the poor Aidou.

…

Everyone took a Truth or Dare, well not everyone, I needed to choose now.

"Yuuki! Truth or Dare." I smirked at my friends and turned around to see Kaname looking to the ceiling.

"Dare me."

"I dare you two play _Seven minutes in Heaven _with Lord Kaname!" the over excited Aidou said, I was still looking towards Kaname when his head shot towards Aidou to glare and my eyes almost bulged out of my sockets to hear that dare. I went to take a grab for Aidou's throat when I was pulled back in Kaname's chest, I hissed at Kaname, giving my fangs a show and he hissed back, I cowered away when I saw his eyes turn crimson and his fangs lengthen even more than mine were.

I sighs before standing up, "Alright, I do it." I heard all kind of gasps and looked around the room to see a smirking Kaname, I raised an eyebrow.

"Yuuki! Your willingly to go into a _dark _room with Lord Kaname _alone _to play _Seven minutes in Heaven_, you're crazy!" I looked at Aidou and sighed before walking towards Kaname, grabbed his right hand and dragged him towards my old play room. When I was inside I was pushed against the wall with Kaname laying kisses down my neck, I moaned a little and pushed at his chest.

"7 minutes! Keep the time in check!" I yelled through the door and could see them all nod. I closed the door and yelped when I was suddenly on the floor, I looked up and saw crimson eyes staring at my big brown ones hungrily. Kaname kissed me passionately and I didn't hesitate like the first time and kissed him back passionately, grinding my hips against his slowly and tortuously.

My bra was soon lying on the floor and then my panties followed by Kaname's shirt that fell on the floor, my hands were in his hair while he was kissing down my body and unbuckling his belt of his trousers. I used my feet to let his trousers fell of his legs and he kicked them off his legs and kneeled between my legs, grinding hard against my core. I moaned and my fingers swept down to collect his briefs, pulling them down and Kaname kicking them away. I stared in awe at his body that was looking like a god, I didn't look the first time good at him I only saw his chest and triceps for the rest nothing, I looked downwards towards his groin and felt my mouth water.

My legs were pushed apart and I felt a slight press on my inner lips and couldn't help but moan at the feeling, I moved my hips forward and felt Kaname enter me halfway – not enough to reach my hymen. I heard Kaname moan a low moan only to hear for my ears and felt him slowly lick my neck, licking upwards towards my lips.

"This will hurt a little, Yuuki." I nodded and his lips crashed on mine lips and his hips moved in one swift movement and he was through my hymen, I felt a single tear roll out of the corner of my eye and felt a thumb wipe it away. I smiled and nodded my head and Kaname began moving lightly at first, fast building up the pace and gripping my hips till bruises formed and fast healed again.

Moaning when I came and listening to the deep throaty groan coming from Kaname when he came hard, I felt wet sensation enter me and smiled. I laid a hand over my stomach where I felt something wet had entered me and giggled slightly. Looking up at Kaname I saw his eyes burning crimson and saw my own eyes give the same look, I bared my neck and felt Kaname latch on my jugular and moaned, I bit him in return and together we drank till we were full.

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

"We are never going to talk about what is now happening in that room!" Ruka harshly whispered while pointing towards the door that Kaname and Yuuki just entered and were now 'playing' in it.

They all nodded eagerly and some whimpered, knowing exactly what was happening in the room there between the purebloods. In the begin they didn't know it till the smell of arousal and blood wafted in the air and brought the vampires to their senses.

…

_Normal Time. Yuuki P.O.V_

I could just remember it perfectly, how the evening began and how it ended in a blissful of pleasure and how I now ended being engaged to Kuran Kaname and having to bear his baby.

But one thing I knew for sure and knew Kaname felt the same.

We loved each other, and we needed to thank Ruka for bringing us together.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Write me if you Liked! Reviews are appreciated and adored.

**Comments:**Maybe a lame ending but I couldn't find it in me to 1. Make it longer and 2. To give a sad ending or a really weird one. I quite liked this ending of this one-shot so I hope your happy with this one-shot. I am now going to quit for a time with the One-shots till I have my longer stories finished.

**I have read this story a few times and I am sorry if there are still some mistakes, but I will change the grammar when I have time.**


End file.
